pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
AG056: Going, Going, Yawn
is the 16th episode of Pokémon: Advanced Challenge. Synopsis Ash challenges Flannery to a Gym match. Ash hopes to have an easy fight by using Corphish. Flannery, despite sometimes acting a bit nervous, manages to display some clever moves to thwart Ash's tactics and sends Torkoal, who switches offense and defense, pushing Ash to his limits. Episode Plot The heroes return to the Lavaridge Gym, where Ash hopes to win the Heat Badge. Brock asks if Ash has a strategy. Ash confirms it, since they know all of Flannery's Pokémon are -type. Ash sends Corphish, whom he'll definitively use through the battle. With Ash and Flannery on the battlefield, Mr. Moore claims the battle between Ash and "the new Gym Leader", Flannery, will begin. Flannery complains about being referred to as "the new Gym Leader" to her grandfather, but Mr. Moore expects respect and to be referred as the judge through the battle. Mr. Moore explains the challenger can switch Pokémon in battle, upsetting Flannery. Ash's friends know Ash has wanted a Gym Battle for some time, while Ash thinks this will be an easy win, since this is Flannery's first battle as the Gym Leader. Flannery sends Mag, her Magcargo and Ash his Corphish. Team Rocket is spying on the gym battle and they decide to dig a hole to steal Pikachu and Magcargo. James feels like he, Jessie and Meowth have done this before, but Jessie and Meowth tell him to start digging. Corphish starts off with Bubble Beam, hitting Mag. Mag uses Flamethrower, though Corphish uses Harden to protect itself. Despite Brock's warning, Ash claims he has the battle under control, infuriating Flannery. Corphish uses Bubble Beam, but misses, due to Mag's Double Team. Ash has Corphish launch Bubble Beam at the illusions and manages to hit the real Magcargo. Flannery remembers her grandfather telling her to stay calm, for if she can't do that, she'll make bad decisions. However, she was taking a nap and immediately woke up after her grandfather yelled at her, to know if she heard him. Flannery has Mag use Reflect just before Corphish uses Vice Grip. Mag uses Sandstorm, blowing Corphish away, who uses BubbleBeam. Mag uses Sandstorm, negating the attack and pushing Corphish away. Ash has Corphish use Crabhammer, going through the sandstorm. Flannery orders Mag to dodge, but Mag fails and gets defeated by Crabhammer. Flannery calls Mag back, while Corphish and Ash are happy to have won the battle. Team Rocket, however, is digging a tunnel. They strike a water pipe, which blows away water and blasts Team Rocket away. Flannery sends out Meg, her Slugma, while Ash calls back Corphish. May wonders why Ash is calling back Corphish, but Max and Brock agree it must be a part of Ash's strategy. Ash sends out Treecko, which leaves May and Brock confused. Meg uses Flamethrower, which Treecko dodges. Treecko strikes with Quick Attack, only to be blocked by Reflect, which is still in place. Treecko dodges Flamethrower attack and attacks with Pound, but is still negated, due to Reflect, so Ash decides to focus on breaking the Reflect move. Meg uses Smog, covering the field with the smoke, while Mr. Moore sees Flannery is gaining confidence. Treecko tries using Bullet Seed, but misses. Meg uses Body Slam, crushing Treecko, who uses Bullet Seed, pushing Meg away. Meg uses Flamethrower and Treecko dodges the attack, but gets its leg burned, due to intense heat. Ash returns Treecko to his Poké Ball and sends Corphish out. Meg uses Smog, but Corphish uses Crabhammer and spins, blows away the smog. Corphish tries to use ViceGrip, but gets affected by Meg's Yawn. This causes Corphish to stop and becomes asleep, making Mr. Moore see Flannery has the upper hand. Meg uses Flamethrower, burning Corphish, who does not wake up, so Ash calls it back. Pikachu decides to fight, so Ash sends Pikachu into the battle. Meg immediately uses Flamethrower, which Pikachu dodges. Pikachu proceeds to use Quick Attack, and while it fails, Pikachu manages to destroy Reflect. Meg uses Smog, covering itself in the smoke. Pikachu senses where Meg is and strikes with Iron Tail. However, Meg dodges and burns Pikachu with Flamethrower. Ash has Pikachu use Thunderbolt, and it hits the smog cloud, damaging Meg. Meg tries to use Yawn, but Pikachu uses Quick Attack, negating the attack, then Thunder, defeating Meg. As Flannery calls Meg back, Mr. Moore hopes Flannery will learn she must not let her guard down, even if she feels like she has the advantage, and also must work on achieving victory before the battle is actually won. Elsewhere, Team Rocket has landed in a natural hot springs. Meowth suggests that they give the boss a hot spring, for he can relax in a snowstorm, after being angered by his incompetent underlings, which makes them think they'll earn a raise. For her final Pokémon, Flannery sends out Torkoal. Pikachu uses Thunderbolt, but Torkoal uses Iron Defense, deflecting the attack. Torkoal fires Flamethrower, which Pikachu dodges and tries to use Iron Tail, but Torkoal uses Iron Defense, protecting itself. Torkoal launches Sludge Bomb, managing to hit Pikachu. Pikachu uses Thunder, though Torkoal uses Iron Defense to protect itself. To finish Pikachu off, Torkoal uses Overheat, directly hitting Pikachu and making him faint. Judge Moore declares Torkoal the winner of the third round. Ash sends out Treecko, who is still suffering from its burn. Torkoal repeats the Overheat attack, causing Treecko to be defeated. Team Rocket, however, notice someone is also in the hot spring, so Meowth yells this is their hot spring. However, they find out the Ursaring are in the hot spring, who blast them off. With no other options left, Ash sends out his sleeping Corphish and tries to wake it up. Torkoal uses Overheat, burning Corphish, who is still asleep. Brock explains Overheat gets weaker the more it is used, since it did not defeat Corphish. Torkoal launches Flamethrower, damaging Corphish, who wakes up. Corphish uses Vice Grip, though Torkoal uses Iron Defense to block the attack and retaliates with Sludge Bomb, wounding Corphish. Corphish uses Crabhammer, but Torkoal uses Iron Defense. Ash wonders how can he get Torkoal out and has an idea. Corphish goes to use Crabhammer, so Torkoal repeats Iron Defense move. This time, Corphish hits Torkoal on the side of its shell, causing Torkoal to spin and making it dizzy. Corphish fires Bubble Beam, immediately defeating Torkoal, making Ash the winner of the Gym match. Flannery calls Torkoal back, knowing it did its best. Mr. Moore explains to Flannery she didn't learn to keep calm during the battle and was too hasty. However, he was quite pleased to see Flannery gave an excellent battle, knowing she will be a great Gym Leader. Flannery promises to learn more and make her grandfather proud that she is a Gym Leader. Flannery approaches Ash, congratulating him for the victory, pointing it was a great battle and gives him the Heat Badge. Debuts Move *Yawn *Overheat Item Heat Badge Quotes *Mr. Moore: "This Gym Battle between Flannery, our first year Gym Leader and Ash from Pallet Town will now begin." Flannery: "Grandpa! Do you have to say that I'm new?" Mr. Moore: "No "Grandpa" stuff out here, Flannery. You'll address me as Judge." Flannery: "Yeah, alright." Mr. Moore: "Trainers can use up to three Pokémon, though only the challenger is allowed to make substitutions." Flannery: "Say what?!" Mr. Moore: "Do you not know the rules?" Flannery: "Yeah, of course I do (laughs). Well Ash, It's showtime" Ash: "Yup, Should be a great battle if you're as good as you say you are." Flannery: "Uhhhhhh, yeah." Trivia *Featured Pokémon: Forretress, Minun, Seviper, Swellow. *In the middle of the episode, a classic Pokémon identification can be seen. The Pokémon shown was Onix. Mistakes * The Pokémon Trainer's Choice states that Seviper would be the best choice to battle Forretress. This is incorrect as Forretress is part -type which is immune to Seviper's attacks. However, Swellow would be a good matchup against Forretress due to its attacks being good against Forretress's -type. Forretress is also misspelled as Foretress. Gallery Mr. Moore asks her granddaughter to show some respect AG056 2.jpg Team Rocket plans on digging a tunnel to the Gym TR Fantasy Flannery.jpg Team Rocket's fantasy about capturing Pikachu AG056 3.jpg Corphish launches Bubble Beam on Mag's illusions AG056 4.jpg Corphish's Crabhammer gets deflected AG056 5.jpg Corphish lands a Crabhammer on Mag AG056 6.jpg Treecko fails to attack Meg, due to Reflect AG056 7.jpg A bubble floats to Cophish AG056 8.jpg Corphish gets affected by Yawn AG056 9.jpg Meg hits Corphish with Flamethrower AG056 10.jpg Pikachu shatters Reflect AG056 11.jpg Pikachu damages Meg AG056 12.jpg Team Rocket is relaxing in the hot spring AG056 13.jpg Flannery sent Torkoal AG056 14.jpg Pikachu gets defeated by Overheat AG056 15.jpg Corphish gets burned by Flamethrower AG056 16.jpg Torkoal launches Sludge Bomb on Corphish AG056 17.jpg Corphish attacks Torkoal with Crabhammer on the side of its shell AG056 18.jpg Torkoal is spinning around AG056 19.jpg Torkoal gets defeated by Bubble Beam AG056 20.jpg Ash won the Heat Badge }} Category:Episodes featuring Gym Battles Category:Episodes in which a main character obtains a badge Category:Episodes written by Shōji Yonemura Category:Episodes storyboarded by Hiroaki Shimura Category:Episodes directed by Norihiko Nagahama Category:Episodes animated by Toshihito Hirooka Category:Pokémon: Advanced Challenge Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Ash